


honey, i'm good

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Bakt, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OT4, Smut, akaashi has body issues, ass eating, hell yeah, i posted this irl but i decided to go anonymous with it, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: even someone as beautiful as akaashi keiji gets in his head sometimes---akaashi gets wrecked in a supportive way
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205
Collections: Anonymous





	honey, i'm good

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me, no you don't <3

His weight had never been a problem for Keiji. He had been lithe when he was younger, from playing sports all his life and from good genetics. Keeping up with Bokuto on the court was a challenge, one that kept him in great shape. He had also been ok with the fact that he wasn’t the most ‘ripped’ one on his team. When he stood next to his friends, he was very well aware of the extra lines they had on their core and the mass in their arms, but it really didn’t bother him. Kenma had complained about it once to him at a training camp, and that was when he really noticed. 

“Isn’t it so annoying?” he muttered, lying under a tree to catch the shade. Akaashi wasn’t sure what specific thing Kenma was referring to - a lot of what was happening was annoying if he was being honest. “That they don’t even have to try...and they just look like that?” Kenma gestures vaguely at Bokuto and Kuroo who are currently wrestling while falling down a hill, an impressive feat. He’d probably have to intervene soon. 

“They look like idiots,” Akaashi notes, shrugging. 

“Well, yeah,” Kenma leans back against the trunk, grimacing. “Idiots with six-packs.” And that really stuck with him. Keiji wasn’t really one to be insecure, genuinely. Once he started dating Bokuto, it was like a constant stream of Keiji’s best traits left Bokuto’s mouth. 

“Oh, you’re so pretty, Kaashi!” He would say. “I love your eyes. I love your mouth. I love your-” and so on until Akaashi was drowning in it. He loved that kind of attention, even if he tried his best not to interact with it. He liked knowing that Koutarou found him attractive - it made him feel secure. When they added Kuroo and Tsukishima years later, he was still young, and although he wasn’t quite in the shape he used to be, he considered himself fine. Comparing himself to others was too easy though, what with Kuroo and Bokuto both being ridiculously muscular and Kei having long, thin limbs - everything on him was pretty. (Ok, maybe he was getting a little in his head, but it wasn’t his fault! Two of his boyfriends were professional athletes and one of them worked out religiously!) 

Truth be told, Keiji didn’t have time for all that. He worked long hours editing, he didn’t know when he was supposed to find the energy to go to the gym! And he had a sweet tooth! It didn’t bother him. It didn’t. He wasn’t insecure. He just liked looking in the mirror a little too long for research purposes. Nothing else. 

\---

No one had seen him at it yet, when he got stuck staring at his reflection and pinching at his sides to frown over newly developed pudge. He didn’t know exactly when it happened, but he was definitely...no longer skinny, at the very least. “Hey, babe, what’re you doing?” Kuroo had snuck up behind him, and the sudden voice made Akaashi jump. “Not that I don’t love seeing you in your underwear.” Akaashi pursed his lips at that, looking up at Kuroo and making eye contact with him through the mirror. Kuroo had draped his arms over Akaashi’s bare torso, face buried into where his neck met his shoulders. 

“Do you think…” He trails off. If he was going to ask anyone, he thinks Kuroo might be the best option. Bokuto would get all worked up over it, blaming himself for any issues Keiji might have. Tsukishima would either not know what to say or secretly tell the other two out of concern. Kuroo, the safest option, would possibly tell him straight.

“Do I think?” Kuroo probes, kissing the soft skin behind Keiji’s ear, Kuroo pulls their bodies flush together. 

“Do you think I’m fat?” Keiji asks suddenly, trying to push against Kuroo so he can look at him. It doesn’t work, Kuroo’s grip on him tightens as he works out what Akaashi is saying. Immediately, Keiji regrets asking. “Nevermind, it was a stupid question, I just-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Kuroo’s eyes narrow at him from behind, his voice was deeper than usual, the arms around his chest moving to his waist. “Kaashi...do you think you’re unattractive?” Kuroo always knew how to get to the point. It was scary how fast he figured that out. 

“Tetsurou-” 

“Nuh-uh, Keiji, you can’t back out of this one,” Kuroo kisses along Akaashi’s jawline, “That’s absolutely ridiculous baby. Not to invalidate having insecurities, of course, everyone has them. But you’re supposed to tell us, remember? We have hard conversations so we can help each other out.”

“I know but-” Akaashi starts to say, trying to pry Kuroo’s fingers from his sides. He’s turning an embarrassing shade of pink as Kuroo’s hands wander over his skin, the tan shade contrasting with Keiji’s paleness.

“No buts,” Kuroo chides him, grinning into his shoulder, biting at the skin and soothing at it with kitten-licks forcing Keiji to hold back a gasp. “You’re...god...you’re so hot, Kaashi. I could write poems if I was any good at that stuff. I’ll show you.”

“Kuroo, it’s fine,” Akaashi smiles, he did genuinely feel better, maybe he just needed a little reassurance? He wasn’t sure. 

“It’s absolutely  _ not _ fine,” Kuroo murmurs, “Were we neglecting you?” His wandering hands brush over a particularly sensitive spot, tweaking a nipple and mouthing at the skin on his neck. “I’m sorry baby, I’ll fix that up right now.”

“It’s really alright,” Akaashi insists, blush traveling down  _ down _ , making his chest splotchy (and making his boxers a little tighter). “I just wanted some confirmation. You don’t have to do anything special.” 

Kuroo tuts, lifting him up from behind, drawing a laugh from Keiji as he plops him down on their bed. “I’m going to  _ worship _ you, Keiji.” Kuroo grins, licking his lips and Akaashi oddly feels like he’s about to be devoured. “God, look at you, all spread out for me.” Kuroo starts at his forehead, pressing light kisses to his eyes and smiling when Akaashi giggles. “Your eyes baby, beautiful. I could look at them forever.” 

The door opens suddenly, and Keiji’s head whips to the side. “Whoa! What’s going on in here?” Bokuto grins leaning on the doorframe. Kuroo doesn’t look up from where he’s begun nibbling on Keiji’s left ear, groping at his ass. On instinct, Akaashi throws his arms over his stomach to cover what he had labeled as pudge. Bokuto’s gaze followed the motion as Kuroo frowned at them, intertwining their fingers and removing his safety cushion. “Kaashi…” Bokuto drawled. “I haven’t been reassuring you enough?”

“No! That’s not it at all, I don’t need-” He tries not to gasp as Kuroo sucks marks into his pulse point on his neck. “This isn’t a big deal.” He says weakly. “Hah...Kuroo-” his back arches when Kuroo finally  _ finally  _ brushes his hand over the tent in his boxers. 

“How am I supposed to resist this?” Kuroo purrs. Bokuto grins at that, stalking forward and interrupting Kuroo to kiss him. 

“I love talking about how hot Akaashi is,” he says earnestly, and Kuroo’s grin widens. “Have you gotten to his thighs yet?” 

“Mm, no we haven’t gotten there, I was just about to talk about his collarbone,” Kuroo murmurs licking into the divet there as Bokuto’s big hands spread open his legs. 

“See, I would’ve started here,” Bokuto murmurs, avoiding the place Akaashi  _ wanted _ him to touch and immediately working on hickeys. The skin there was soft and sensitive, it wrenches a moan out of his mouth, and he can’t even cover it up because he’s holding onto the sheets for dear life. “He’s so loud when you go for them.”

“Mhm, he likes that,” Kuroo agrees, groping his chest and rubbing lightly over his nipples. “Your tits are so pretty,” Kuroo murmurs in his ear. 

“ _ God _ -” Akaashi moans, Kuroo’s mouth should be illegal. “Please!”

“You’re something else, Kaashi,” Bokuto’s voice breathes against the inside of his thigh, and finally he mouths over Akaashi’s cock, wetting the fabric. He’s embarrassingly close already, body on a tightwire considering the amount of attention Kuroo had already been giving him. “Sometimes, when I’m at practice, I think about getting home and coming all over your thighs,” Bokuto smiles, cheek resting on his leg. “I dream about it.”

“And the way he moves when you fuck him?” Kuroo adds, smacking his ass lightly. “It’s addicting, I want to film it so I can memorize the way he  _ takes _ it.” 

“What’re you doing?” The three of them look back at the door, Kei must’ve just gotten home from work and the smirk on his face is dangerous. 

“Keiji forgot how hot he is,” Kuroo explains, focus staying on Akaashi the whole time. Bokuto starts to slide his boxers down, and Keiji gasps at the cool air. 

“That won’t do,” Kei tuts. He takes off his glasses and unbuttons the first button on his collar. Kuroo hums in agreement as Bokuto takes the head of Akaashi’s cock into his mouth. Keiji groans, trying to buck his hips but held down by Kuroo’s palm. 

“I think I like this the best,” Kuroo continues to feel him up, squeezing and rolling his nipples between his thumb and index finger. “So responsive, and they’re beautiful, aren’t they?” 

Bokuto pops off of him audibly, wiping messily at the drool dripping down his chin. “His thighs,” Bokuto interjects. “I wanna die on them. I wanna lick them clean.” For emphasis, he grabs a handful and squeezes. Akaashi doesn’t even know what to do with himself, a mess of whines and groans and desperation. He feels overwhelmed (but mostly loved and cherished). The thought almost makes him cry, but before he can Kei presses their lips together, tugging at the hair on the back of his head. 

“His lips,” Tsukki points out. “Always soft and pink. And-” He squeezes Keiji’s ass tightly, smiling when Akaashi breathes out. Bokuto has paused the contact on his dick, but he’s still so turned on it hurts. “His ass. When you eat him out? It’s the best view I’ve ever seen. Watching it  _ bounce _ because he wants to grind down so bad.” 

“Please,  _ please, please _ -” Akaashi begs. 

“And when he begs...gorgeous,” Kuroo catches Kei’s drift, lifting Keiji up easily and letting Tsukki wiggle underneath him. “You look so good sitting on Kei’s face like that, baby.” 

“ _ Fuck, please, Kei,  _ I-” Akaashi strings out. He doesn’t have time to be self-conscious when Tsukki’s tongue licks over his hole and Bokuto takes his whole length down his throat in one go. “I’m-”

“Yeah?” Kuroo smirks against his neck, stroking lightly over Akaashi’s trembling thighs. “Mm, look how much Bo likes sucking your dick. And Kei was practically  _ drooling _ over your ass babe. So fucking stunning.” 

“I’m gonna-” Akaashi breathes, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Nn... _ Kuroo _ -” 

“Mhm,” Kuroo agrees, he gropes Akaashi’s chest again, “show us, Keiji,” and that’s all it takes to send him barreling over the edge. Bokuto sucks him down greedily and Kei continues pressing his tongue in and out, helping him work through his orgasm. It feels like it lasts forever, it feels like he dies and is revived all at once. He takes a second to breathe, Bokuto popping off his dick and Kei kissing his ass on both cheeks and rolling over so Keiji can collapse back into Kuroo. 

“That was uncalled for,” He finally says, breathlessly. “A simple no would’ve been fine, Tetsurou.” 

“Mm, you weren’t complaining a second ago,” He kisses Akaashi’s temple as Tsukki goes to brush his teeth, and Bokuto chases after him, begging for a blowjob. “You really are all that, babe.” 

Akaashi turns around to face him, rolling his eyes. “I know. I just...need reminders every once in a while. I’ll ask next time.”

“Mm,” Kuroo agrees, kissing him for real. “Love you.”

“Love you too, should we take care of this?” Akaashi smirks, groping at the obvious boner in Kuroo’s pants. 

“If you insist.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so i don't write smut but i wrote this. enjoy that I guess


End file.
